freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Golden Freddy
Czy nie szukałeś/aś Freddy'ego Fazber'a z pierwszej części albo Starszej wersji? A może: Shadow Freddy'ego, Toy Freddy'ego, Starego Złotego Freddy'ego, Phantom Freddy'ego, Phantom Złotego Freddy'ego albo Koszmarnego Freddy'ego. Złoty Freddy (z ang. Golden Freddy) - animatronik, czyli robot wystylizowany na zwierzę, w tym wypadku niedźwiedzia. Jest tajemniczą zjawą pojawiającą się pierwszej części gry w pewnych okolicznościach. Jego celem podobnie jak Freddy'ego Fazbera'a, Bonnie'go, Chici i Foxy'ego jest wejście do naszego biura i zaatakowanie nocnego stróża zatrudnionego w miejscu, w którym rozgrywa się gra. W odróżnieniu od reszty teoretycznie nie zabija, a crash'uje grę, przez co nie wiemy, co się dzieje z protagonistą. Od dłuższego czasu wiadomo, że za agresywne zachowanie jego jak i reszty animatroników są odpowiedzialne dusze zamordowanych dzieci. Zmuszają one go i całą kapele Freddy'ego do wrogich zachowań w celu zemsty na teoretycznym mordercy, którym najprawdopodobniej jesteśmy my. Nie jest lecz to do końca pewne. Powraca w swej zniszczonej wersji w Five Nights at Freddy's 2 jak cała reszta postaci z jedynki. Wygląd Złoty Freddy to animatronik reprezentujący niedźwiedzia o typowym w Five Nights at Freddy's modelu. Jego kostium jest niemal całkowicie w złotym kolorze. Mówi o tym pierwszy element jego pseudonimu - Golden. Drugi element pseudonimu - Freddy mówi nam, że przypomina nam on zwykłego Freddy'ego Fazbear'a. Główną różnicą miedzy nim, a Freddy'm jest zmieniona kolorystyka nie tylko kostiumu, ponieważ czarny cylinder został zamieniony na niebieski tak samo jak kolory w muszce. Mikrofon nie przeszedł zmiany kolorystycznej ani żadnej innej. Niekiedy widzimy go w całości, a czasami tylko jego twarz, którą można dostrzec czasami w Rogu Zachodniego Korytarza zamiast plakatu głównego bohatera gry oraz podczas jego ataku albo po aktywacji kodu 1/9/8/7 w nocy niestandardowej. Gdyby tak lepiej mu się przyjrzy to widać połączenia poszczególnych segmentów ciała, piegi oraz z pozoru puste oczodoły, ale mimo wszystko posiada tzw. oczy endoszkieletu, lecz bardzo cienkie. Jego ciało zostało przedstawione w takiej pozycji jakby było sparaliżowane. Świadczy o tym min. szczęka, która jest bezwładnie otwarta - nie zamyka się. Cechą wyróżniającą Złotego Freddy'ego są trzy palce u stóp. Zachowanie Złoty Freddy pojawia się na wskutek różnych wydarzeń. Czasami plakat Freddy'ego w Rogu Zachodniego Korytarza zmienia się na podobiznę jego twarzy. Po wyłączeniu monitoringu pojawi się w biurze. Jest to zdarzenie niezależne od gracza, a jedynie za sprawą przypadku. Gdy ustawi się inteligencje Freddy'ego na 1, Bonnie'go na 9, Chici na 8, a Foxy'ego na 7 w nocy niestandardowej na ekranie wyskoczy właśnie jego twarz. Ten sposób przywołania jest możliwy od aktualizacji 1.13. Uniemożliwia on granie na tym trybie, aby potępić plotki o niestandardowym zakończeniu nocy. Złoty Freddy nie jest pozytywnie nastawiony do Mike'a. Będzie nasyłał na niego różne halucynacje wizualne tj: biały napis IT'S ME, głowa Bonnie pozbawioną oczu, twarz Freddy'ego z przekrwionymi gałkami ocznymi lub typowo demoniczne dźwięki. Nie wiadomo dlaczego tak jest, ale włączenie kamer sprawia, że Złoty Freddy w tajemniczych okolicznościach znika, tak samo jak się pojawił. Dźwięki Śmiech Zamordowanego 5 dziecka Plik:Śmiech Złotego Freddy'ego.ogg Demoniczne odgłosy Plik:Robotyczny dźwięk.ogg Jumpscare thumb|[[Jumpscare Golden Freddy'ego]] Złoty Freddy, na ogół halucynacja, Easter Egg potrafi atakować. Trochę jednak przebiega to inaczej. Gdy pojawi się w biurze nie atakuje od razu, a po dłuższej chwili. Nie ma on animowanego Jumpscare'a tylko pojedynczą klatkę z jego twarzą zajmującą cały ekran. Dalszy ciąg akcji przebiega w zupełnie inaczej niż u Freddy'ego Fazbear'a, Bonnie'go, Chici czy też Foxy'ego. Zamiast standardowego teleportowania gracza do po śmiertelnego ekranu Game Over gra ulega crashu i trzeba ją na nowo włączyć, aby ponownie zagrać. Plik:GoldenFreddyJumpscare.ogg Ciekawostki * W plikach gry nazwany jest Yellow Bear, czyli Żółty Miś, ale fanowie zdecydowanie częściej używali nazwy Złoty Freddy, aż w końcu została do niego na stale przypisana. * Jeśli wyczyści się z zakłóceń oraz odwróci się dźwięk, który wydaje Złoty Freddy, gdy jest w biurze to usłyszy się fragment Autobiografii Yogina stworzonej przez Paramahansa Yogananda. * Możliwe, że występował z Springtrap'em na scenie w Fredbears Family Dinner, o czym świadczy minigra Stage 01. * Jest 5 zabitym dzieckiem o czym świadczy minigra Give Gifts, Give Life ze względu na pojawiające się na środku piąte martwe ciało. * Niektórzy sądzą, że w nim jest uwieziona dusza dziewczynki ponieważ, gdy zobaczymy jego plakat to usłyszymy dziewczęcy śmiech. * W pierwszej części gry nie możemy ustawić sztucznej inteligencji podczas nocy 7, lecz zmieniono to w następnej części. * Są plotki, że Złoty Freddy z pierwszej części i z drugiej to inne animatroniki. Jest to spowodowane dużą różnicą wyglądu, pojawiania się i Jumpscare'a. Jednak to nieprawda, ponieważ obaj nazywają się w plikach tak samo. * Niektórzy sądzą, że jest on halucynacją z powodu jego nietypowego pojawiania się i jumpscare'u. Jednak gdyby rzeczywiście był halucynacją to dziwny byłby fakt, że może nas zabić. * Są spekulacje, że Marionetka jest jego matką. Nie jest to jednak prawda, ponieważ minigra Take Cake to the Children pokazuje jej śmierć. * Są pogłoski, że mieszka on w kuchni lub magazynie podczas kiedy tam nie patrzymy. ** Po sieci krążył film, na którym on na chwile pojawiał się w kuchni. Jest to fake, ponieważ w plikach gry nie ma plików wyglądu kuchni. * Jest teoria, że to on zabił Phone Guy'a, gdyż tuż przed zabójstwem słyszymy właśnie jego Jumpscare. ** Ta teoria łączy się z drugą teorią, która mówi że po zabiciu Phone Guy'a jego ciało włożono do kostiumu Złotego Freddy'ego. * Podczas Jumpscare słychać inny dźwięk, niż w przypadku innych animatroników. ** Pewien gracz jednak odkrył, że to spowolniony dźwięk zwykłego Jumpscare. * Wbrew powszechnej opinii, Złoty Freddy pojawia się w mobilnej wersji, ale ma mniejszą szansę na ukazanie się. * Jego usta z Minigry Stage 01 wyglądają tak samo, jak usta Pink Guy'a w minigrze Go! Go! Go!. Są jednak skrzywione w dół, a nie w górę. * Nie wiadomo, jak wywołuje halucynację IT'S ME. * Gdy inteligencję animatronów ustawimy w taki sposób Freddy-1 Bonnie-9 Chica-8 Foxy-7 pojawi się jumpscare Golden Freddiego.Jest to Easster Egg. Galeria Golden freddy1.png|Złoty Freddy Golden freddy face.png|Jumpscare Golden Freddy'ego 540.png|Plakat Złotego Freddy'ego w Zachodnim Korytarzu Golden Freddy Death.gif|Halucynacja jumpscare'a Złoty Freddy w po nocnej scence po nocy 3.png|Złoty Freddy w przed nocnej scence Golden_Freddy_Sprite.gif|Golden Freddy w minigrze Stage 01 Zaznaczonygf.png|Głowa Golden Freddy'ego w złym zakończeniu (Zaznaczone) Itsme up.png|Halucynacja IT'S ME na górze Itsme down.png|Halucynacja IT'S ME na dole Golden Freddy (Fredbear) child.png|Dziecko symbolizujące Złotego Freddy'ego Golden Freddy mask.png|Maska Złotego Freddy'ego Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Oryginały Kategoria:Animatroniki Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Antagoniści Kategoria:Niedźwiedźie Kategoria:Freddy Fazbear Kategoria:Five Nights at Freddy's Kategoria:Fredbear's Family Diner Kategoria:Złote Kategoria:Paranormalne Kategoria:Występujące w minigrach Kategoria:Dusza dziecka Kategoria:Halucynacje Kategoria:Cykl serii FNaF